The Fifth Wheel
by Emmett's-Luver
Summary: Emmett is a fifth wheel, will he ever find true love? What happens when he meets Rosalie Hale? Better summary inside.
1. Life Sucks

**Okay guys, this is one of those random plot bunnies that I really needed to get rid of in order to help get rid of the writers block that I have for my other stories I have. I will try to update on all of my storied at least tomorrow. I'm going to Mexico for 10 days in June so I can't update then. I'm really sorry, but I'll try to update a couple times before then. So heres my newest Emmett story, review and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_**Summary: Emmett McCarty is a well known high school football player. Girls literally throw themselves at him. All of his friends have someone special in their life. Edward has Bella and Jasper has Alice. Could he be anymore lonely? Everyone thinks he is a total player. His best friend Jasper Hale's sister, Rosalie, moves to live with him after staying with their dad after their parent's divorce. Will Rosalie think the same of Emmett? **_

Chapter 1

Life Sucks

Emmett's POV

Well, my life quite literally sucks. Ugh, I've been hanging around with Edward too much. His overly abundant use of large words has rubbed off on me. See? Whatever. I have to put on an act everyday for them, but I think Jasper sees right through it. It's almost like he can feel what I'm feeling. Weird? I think so. I've been an utter killjoy the past couple of weeks. I mean, come on! I have no one to love. They wouldn't understand, 'cause they have somebody. Being around them all makes it worse.

"Emmett?" Bella asked, waving her hand in my face.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you were trying to do a hard math problem in your head. Something wrong?" she asked. She was such a sweet girl.

"Nope. I was off in La-la Land visiting my old friend Greg the Unicorn. He says hi guys."

"Jasper, our friend has finally gone insane." Edward muttered from next to Bella.

"Shut it Eddie." I chuckled. He hated when I called him that.

"Emmett." He warned.

"Edward." I said in the same warning tone.

He rolled his eyes. "Jazzy," I heard Alice whisper, "have you told Emmett about Rose yet?"

Rose? Who was Rose?

"No. But thanks for reminding me darlin'." He said with that southern drawl of his.

"Who is Rose?" I demanded.

"My twin. She's comin' to live with me and my momma. Dad can't take care of her anymore, so she's moving in with us." He said happily.

"Cool. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Alice wanted to set you up with her. Like on a date."

My mouth popped open, forming an "o" with my lips.

"Emmett, close your mouth." Alice said motherly like. "You and Rosalie would make the cutest couple!" she squealed. Yes. Alice squealed.

"That's nice." I muttered. "I'm going to go walk around before class."

"Whatever Emmett. You've been such a killjoy for the past couple months." Alice said quietly.

I ignored her and went to dump my tray. I really needed time to think. Of course, that time was never going to come. Especially if I kept getting interruptions.

"Emmett!" I heard a familiar, but extremely annoying voice call to me once I was outside.

"What do you want Jessica?" I snapped. She was so annoying!

"Want to go out this Friday?"

"No. No I do not. Listen. Why can't you get this through your head? I. Do. Not. Like. You." She just stared at me and ran back inside the cafeteria.

I walked as fast as I could to my Jeep. My family was rich, so I almost got everything I wanted. I popped in a CD and rested my head on the headrest. Then, of course, someone knocked on the passenger side window. I looked up and it was none other than…Jasper. The person who always seemed to know how I felt.

I unlocked the door and let him in. "Hey Em."

"Hey Jazz. What do you want?" I didn't mean that to sound rude.

"Nothin'. You looked pretty upset. Somethin' wrong Emmett?"

"Nope, my life is a wonderful ray of sunshine. Haven't you noticed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Emmett, you'll like Rosalie if you give her a chance. She is perfect for you. And this is coming from her twin brother. Just promise me you'll give her a chance?"

"Yeah, whatever." I really hated being the fifth wheel.

"Thanks man. Come on. Let's get to class."

I followed him to our next class. One question occupied m mind. Who was Rosalie Hale?


	2. Blind Dating, Well, Kinda

**Here is my newest chapter of The Fifth Wheel. I hope you like it. Just to let you know, I will be trying to update on Corrupting Bella today. If I can't, I am truly sorry and will sometime tomorrow. Thanks guys!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

Blind Dating, Well, Kinda.

Today is the day that Rosalie will be moving in with Jasper. Alice insists that I go to his house for supper, because one; his parents wont be there and two; she wants Rosalie and I to date. Alice drives me insane sometimes.

"Emmett! Emmett! GAH MAN! Emmie-Bear!"

"What do you want Alice."

"So, are you going to go to Jazzy's house tonight?"

"If you stop bugging me about it, yes, I will."

"Yay!" she yelled, bouncing up and down, clapping her hands.

"Seriously Alice, you need to chill out." I mumbled.

"And you need to have fun." She snapped back.

I was speechless for that. "I'm sorry."

"Emmett, what's wrong with you? What happened to the Emmett that made fun of us?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Alice, I-I gotta go." I said quickly. "I'll see you tonight at Jazz's house." I really needed to get out of here.

I took off running to my favorite place to think, the football field. Hopefully nobody will be there. I really needed alone time.

"Emmett? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

Great. "Oh, uh, hey coach. I'm here because, I, uh, really needed alone time to think."

"About what?"

"How much life really sucks." I mumbled under my breath.

"Is this over a girl?"

"No. It's over how my best friend's girlfriend keeps trying to set me up on a date with his twin sister."

"Ah, Alice I assume? I can't see little Miss Bella doing something like that."

"Yep. Alice." So I really needed to think about things. I came here."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Oh, and Emmett?"

"Yeah coach?"

"I know that it's hard being the fifth wheel and all, but I think you should give this girl a chance."

Okay, that was officially weird. My football coach just gave me information about girls and being the fifth wheel.

"Uh." Wow I sounded like a complete moron. I have been hanging with Edward way too much.

"I'm just saying, you might actually like her." He said, walking away.

Well, the rest of today was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Emmett please?" Alice begged me. She decided that she needed to come to my house and bug me to death before going to Jasper's.

"Fine! Dress me! Gah! Why are you so annoying woman!?" I screamed, throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Yay!" Just then, my dad walked in the house.

"Hey Emmett. Oh, who's this?" Alice had never been over before.

"Jasper's girlfriend. She insists on torturing me before I go to his house for supper tonight." I grumbled.

My dad chuckled. "Hey Alice. Torturing Emmett? Why for?"

"He's got a date tonight with Jasper's twin sister." She laughed.

I groaned. "It's not a date! I've never even met her! You're just forcing me to go!"

"Be nice to him Alice." My dad laughed.

"Yes Mr. McCarty. Emmett come on! We need to find you some clothes to wear."

"You know Alice, even though I love you, sometimes I just want to slap you." I said.

"Aw, I love you too Emmie-Bear, now come on!" she yelled, towing me to my bedroom. She immediately ran into my closet and started throwing clothes at me. She settled for khaki pants and a fitting white tee-shirt. "Go put them on!"

"Yes your majesty." I sighed, heading into the bathroom to change. As son as I opened the door, Alice attacked me again. "Aah!"

"Oh calm down, I'm just doing your hair." She then went to work on my hair.

When she was done with me, my hair was curled more then it normally was.

"You look handsome!" she shouted, causing my dad to come up the stairs.

"Wow. Emmett you look good. Alice did this?"

"Yep!" she giggled.

"Ugh, can we just go now?" I groaned.

"Yep, come on. You are riding in my Porsche." She pulled me out to her canary yellow Porsche.

I was silent the entire way to Jasper's. When we got there, Alice practically tackled me out of the car. "Come on!" she shouted.

"Sheesh woman, calm down. I'm going as fast as I can." I muttered.

She didn't bother to knock on the door, she just busted in. "Jazzy! We're here!"

"Hey darlin'." He said kissing her softly.

"Hey Jazz! Who's here?" a female voice called. It sounded like she was coming in here.

"Emmett and Alice. Come meet them Rose."

"I'm coming."

As soon as she walked in, I was rendered speechless. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. She had long wavy blonde hair and the prettiest hazel eyes. This must be Rosalie Hale.


	3. The New Girl in School

**Here's my newest on this Emmett and Rosalie story. I will try to update on A Twist in my Story tomorrow for those of you who are reading that story. For those of you that aren't, you should. It's a really cute Emmett and Bella story. Anyways..... Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Emmett totally owns me.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

New Girl in School

"Hi Alice. Jasper has told me so much about you. Emmett, I'm assuming you're Jasper's best friend?" Rosalie asked. She had the most alluring voice ever. Dang it Edward!

"Yeah. Jasper is my partner in crime." I chuckled.

"You got that right! Woo!" he yelled, bumping fists with me.

"Jasper, you're such a dork." Rosalie laughed. Her laugh was wonderful.

"And Emmett here is just a beast!" Alice laughed. She always called me a beast. I couldn't help it if I was big, and not in the fat way.

"Thanks a lot Alice." I mumbled.

"Aw, Emmie-Bear, I didn't mean it that way. You're just so big compared to me."

I rolled my eyes. "So, Jazz, what are you cooking for supper?" I asked, changing the subject. Sure, I liked my muscles, but I didn't like being bulky.

"Food." Smart-aleck.

"What kind?"

"The edible kind."

"Jasper Hale, if you don't tell me what you're making, I will punch you in the face." I growled.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Em. I'm making spaghetti." He laughed.

"Okay. Was that really that hard?"

"Yep."

I shook my head and flopped down on a dining room chair.

"So Emmett," Rosalie said. I turned my attention to her. "Into any sports?"

"Yeah, football. That's how Jasper and Edward became my best friends. But Edward is way too careful, so I do all the pranks and stuff with Jazz. What about you?"

"Eh, volleyball. I'm the setter."

"The huh?"

"The setter? I set up the ball for a spike."

"Oh. What grade are you in Rosalie?"

"Call me Rose, Emmett. Rosalie sounds too formal."

"Sorry, Rose."

"I'm in 11th. You?"

"Same."

"Supper is done!" Jasper called, bringing the food in. "Dig in guys."

"So Rose. Did you know that Emmett has never had a girlfriend?" Alice said, hiding a smirk.

I started to choke on my milk. "Alice!"

"Seriously?" Rose asked.

"Yep. Never."

I started to blush.

"Why ever not? You're very handsome."

That made me blush more. "I-I don't know. N-never found the right person I-I guess."

"I've never kissed a boy before." Rose admitted.

"I have!" Alice shouted.

"No really? I thought Jasper was a chuck." I said sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, Emmett. Want to go out sometime?" Rose asked.

Whoa. Did she just ask me out?

"Uh…"

"Emmett, it's a simple yes or no question." Jasper chuckled.

"Y-yes."

"Great. Let's go to the movies Friday." She smiled.

"O-okay. I-I'll pick you up around s-seven."

"Okay."

When we were done, Jasper and Alice when to Jasper's room to do whatever, leaving Rose and I alone, watching a movie. I looked over at her and she smiled and moved closer. "Do you get good grades Emmett?"

"Yeah. Edward tutors me a lot. He's very helpful." I gulped.

She interlaced her fingers with mine. "Emmett?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"W-what?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" she repeated, slower.

"Yes."

As soon as I said that, she kissed me. Her lips were like heaven and I groaned at the taste.

"AAH! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Jasper screamed.

Rose jumped away from me and blushed.

"Go away Jasper." I mumbled.

"Emmett? Did you…moan?" he asked.

I blushed.

"That was so weird. Seeing your twin sister sucking face with your best friend. Very awkward."

"Emmett, come on. I have to bring you home." Alice called, coming down the stairs.

"Okay, coming Ali." I called back. "See ya tomorrow Rosie."

"Bye Em."

I walked outside and sighed when I got into Alice's car. "You kissed her?"

"No, she kissed me. Alice, it was the best."

"Hmm, Jasper is probably way better." She mumbled.

"Ali, I don't plan on kissing Jasper ever." I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and drove to my house. When she dropped me off, I ran inside and went straight to my bedroom to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next day, I got up early and texted Jasper.

**Hey man. Rose up yet? Em.**

Then I ran to the bathroom to get ready. I wanted to look nice for Rosie today. My phone buzzed.

**Yeah. Why? Jasper.**

I sighed and texted back quickly.

**Tell her that I'm going to pick her up for school. Em.**

I sent it and grabbed my keys from the counter and a granola bar form the pantry.

"See ya dad! Heading to school early to talk with Edward about Algebra!"

"Bye Em!"

**Okay, she said that she will be watching for you. Jasper.**

**Thanks man. Em.**

I raced to their house. When I pulled up, I saw that Jasper had already left. Rose came outside upon my arrival. She locked the door and ran to the Jeep.

"Hey Em. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful. You?"

"Great." She leaned over and kissed me. Dang! I just couldn't get enough of those lips!

"Ready for your first day of school Rosie?"

"No. I'm really nervous."

"Don't worry. I'll be there for you." I smiled.

When we got to school, she walked around the Jeep and wound my hand with hers. Everybody stared. That's right, me, Emmett McCarty, made a girlfriend with the new girl in school.


	4. Never Playing TrithorDare Again

**Here you go guys, my fourth chapter of The Fifth Wheel. I hope you like it. I was in the same situation for the Truth-or-Dare thing, only I'm a girl and i was my best friend who is a guy. I'm am never playing that game again. *shudders* Don't make the mistake I did. Use a chicken people!!!! Haha, amyways.... Review and enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4

Never Playing Truth-or-Dare Again

"Yo Em, wanna come over to my house? Edward is coming too." Jasper called to me after football practice.

"Sure man. Rose gonna be there?" I secretly hoped so.

"Yeah, so are Alice and Bella." He chuckled.

"Great. I'll be there after I tell my dad."

"Okay."

I quickly got changed and ran to the parking lot. Next to my Jeep was the most beautiful person in the world. My Rosie.

"Hey Rosie." I said.

"Hey Em."

"I'm coming to you're house tonight. Jazz invited Edward and Bella too. Of course Alice will be there. Want to come to my house with me so I can tell my dad?"

"Sure hon." She leaned up and kissed me, then walked around to the passenger side of my Jeep. I really loved that woman.

I raced home and made it there in record time. My dad wasn't home yet so we sat on the couch and waited. Rose broke the awkward silence by kissing me. I laid back on the couch, pulling her on top of me and put my hands on the back of her neck. Her hands went to twine themselves in my hair.

"Ahem."

Rose jumped off of me and blushed. "Sorry Mr. McCarty."

"Hey dad." Well, this was awkward. My dad just walked in to me making out with my girlfriend. "Uh, Jazz invited me to his house tonight, he's having a guys thing. Can I go?"

"Yeah. Emmett, can I talk to you. Alone?"

"Uhm, yeah." I followed him into the dining room, which was on the other side of the wall from where Rose was.

"Emmett, what was that?"

"Uh. Me and, uh, Rosie."

"Emmett. Are you two being careful?"

"Oh gosh dad, it's not like that! We haven't done anything like…that… and don't plan to." I said, blushing.

"Okay, as long as I don't have to see it anymore and you are being safe."

"Thanks dad. I'm leaving to Jasper's now. Come on Rosie!"

"Bye Mr. McCarty." She said politely before following me out the door.

"What did he talk to you about?"

"He wanted to know if we were being careful."

"Oh gosh." She said, starting to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and helped her in the Jeep, Then I walked around to the drivers side and got in. Rose was still laughing by the time we got to her house and I had to practically carry her in the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper asked when he opened the door.

"She thinks it's funny that my dad caught us making out and asked me if I was being careful."

"Dude. You got caught?" he started to chuckle.

"Shut up Jazz." I mumbled.

I knew one thing that would stop the teasing, kissing Rosalie. I lifted her up on the counter and situated myself between her legs. I leant forward and captured her lips in mine. Of course, Jasper's mom had to walk in then. Oh my sock puppet in a sausage factory.

"Rose?!" she yelled.

"Oh goodness." Rose muttered. "Uh, Hey mom."

"Hello Mrs. Hale."

"Hi Emmett. May I ask what you were doing to my daughter?"

"Well, you see, when two people love each other, they tend to kiss." Jasper chuckled and Rose smacked the back of my head.

"Hey Esme!" Alice shouted, running in the room.

"Hey there Alice! How are you doing sweetie?"

"Great. Hey Jazzy."

"Hey darlin'" he leant forward and placed a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

"See Mrs. Hale? It's perfectly normal for lovebirds to kiss." I said. Rose smacked me again. "Ow!"

"Emmett, Rose, no PDA in my house anymore. Small kisses on the lips are fine, hugs and holding hands are too, but nothing more like that again, please?"

"Yea ma'am." I muttered.

"I have to go Jasper. Your father is with some friends. Neither of us will be back until late. The boys can stay the night but the girls have to leave before 12. Okay?

"Yep, see ya mom."

When she left, Jasper got a mischievous look in his eye and spoke ominously. That only meant one thing.

"Truth-or-Dare." We both said at the same time.

"You're on!" Edward yelled.

We all sat in a circle on the living room floor. "I'll go first." Alice said. Then, with an evil look in her eye, she turned to me. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said. I instantly regretted it.

"Remember what you said after you told me Rose kissed you for the first time? And then I said Jazzy was better and then you told me you were never going to kiss him, well, that time has come. I dare you to kiss Jasper. It only has to be a peck."

Jasper's eyes widened. "WHAT!?!?!" I screeched out. Yes, I screeched. I was that mad.

"You don't want to loose a chicken do you? You only get three a game. Then we get to hit you." She smiled. I didn't want to loose a chicken, but I didn't want to kiss my best friend either.

I looked at Jasper and he looked horrified. How could his girlfriend do this to us? "Alice, I hate you." I mumbled, leaning over and kissing Jasper on the lips very quickly, then wiping my lips off on my shirt.

She smiled. "Your turn Emmie."

"Um, Rosie, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Hmm. Have you ever loved someone?"

"Yep. You."

I was shocked by her words. She loved me? I know I felt this connection between us. Was it love? You know, I really think I loved Rosalie Hale. And I was never playing Truth-or-Dare again.


	5. Long Night

**Well, I haven't left you guys, just been busy. What can I say? I'ma busy girl. :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter...It's kinda sad... Oh, and my friend, AddictedToSeries and I are creating a joint account! There's more details on my profile, go check it out!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Long Night

"Edward. Truth or dare?" Alice asked. We had been playing this stupid game for the past three hours.

"Dare." he yawned.

"I dare you to strip to your underwear and run down the street screaming, 'I'M FREE!'." Alice always came up with the best dares.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Come on Eddie. You're out of chickens." I chuckled. Rose was next to me laughing her head off. "Babe, calm down." I whispered to her. I didn't want her to lose her head.

"Fine." he grumbled, talking off his clothes. "I'm gonna get you for this Ali. Mark my words."

"Yeah, I'll take a rain check on that." she giggled.

We all followed Edward outside. "Aah! It's cold out here Alice!" he yelled.

"Well, then get it over with, Edward!" she yelled back.

Next thing we know, Bella's dad pulled up. "Oh, crap." I chuckled.

"BELLA!?" Charlie yelled.

"Um. Hi dad. Is it 12 already?" she said sheepishly.

"Why is Edward in his underwear?" Charlie growled.

"We were playing Truth-or-Dare, Chief." I said, walking stealthily behind Edward.

"Oh really. And he is in his underwear, why?"

"It was a dare." I said again, quickly pulling Edward's underwear down. Everyone but Chief Swan, Edward, and Bella burst out laughing.

"EMMETT!" Edward screamed, pulling up his boxers and chasing after me. I was laughing so hard, I could barely run. Jasper stuck his foot out and I tripped over it, falling face flat on the ground.

"JAZZ!" I screamed, still laughing. "What'd ya do that for?"

Jasper fell to the ground laughing. Edward's face was beet red and Chief Swan was getting out of the cruiser. "Boys, come with me. Girls, I think you should go home now, before Esme gets back here and sees that it's past 12." he ordered

"Yes Charlie." Alice said. "Come on Rose, you're staying at my house tonight. That idiot boyfriend of yours is finally going where he belongs."

"And where is that?" I asked.

"Jail." My mouth dropped open and Jasper busted out laughing.

"Boys, get in the car." Charlie growled.

"Can I get clothes first?" Edward asked.

"No."

We all climbed into the back of the cruiser. Edward wouldn't talk to me the entire way to the court house. When we got there, Charlie called our parents, my dad was the only one who answered and asked him to come bail us out. Apparently, me pulling down Edward's pants was indecent exposure. Whatever that means. All I knew was, dad was absolutely pissed.

"Emmett. I am very disappointed in you. All three of you. I thought you all were better than this. You are all lucky I love you guys, or you'd be spending the night here. I can't believe it. I will take you all home." he shook his head at me. "Emmett, I want you to go straight to your room. No T.V. or video games. No computer either."

"Yes dad." I said quietly. I have never seen him this mad before. The worst thing was, he was totally calm.

Dad dropped me off first and I ran to my room, pulling out my phone.

**Hey, Rosie. Sorry for getting you in trouble. :-(**

The reply came almost immediately.

**S'okay. What happened to you guys?**

**Eh, dad came to bail us. I got grounded. I have never seen my dad that mad before Rose. Normally he just brushes our stupidity off. All he normally says is 'Boys will be boys.' This time, he gave me a whole lecture about how disappointed he was in me. I wish my mom was still alive.**

Then something happened that hadn't happened for over 12 years. I cried. Just talking about my mom hurt so bad. Why did she have to die?!

**I'm sorry hon. I don't have a dad, so I wouldn't know how much it hurts to have one disappointed in you. But I do know what it's like to have a mom, and it really sucks that you don't have one. We can always share mine you know. Don't be sad darlin'. Just be happy for what you do have. :-)**

When she said 'darlin'' I couldn't help but laugh. It reminded me of Jasper.

**I really wish you were here. I need someone to talk to…**

I sighed. Tonight was a long night.

**Open your window.**

What? I walked to my window and opened it, looking outside. Suddenly, Rose appeared next to me.

"Rosie?" I sniffled. Well, that's embarrassing. Crying in front of my girlfriend.

"Hey Em. I knew you'd want someone to talk to, well, Alice did. It's so weird. Like she can see the future. Well, anyways, she brought me over here. Scoot, so I can get in." I moved over. "Are you crying? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"What? N-no. I just was thinking about my mom is all." I whispered.

Rose plopped down on my bed. "Come here Em. Lay next to me. You need the comfort." She smiled.

I laid down nest to her and she snuggled up to me. "Thanks Rosie."

"No problem. Now go to sleep. You need it. Goodnight Emmett."

"Night Rosie."

That night I fell asleep to the one I love truly, Rosalie Hale.


	6. Coffee!

Hey guys! Check out my friend and I's joined account, MindTwins4Jasper! Thanks. I will update on these stories soon. I promise. Love ya!

Emmett's-Luver


	7. Alice!

**Yeah, I know. It's short. Please don't hate me. And I kinda made the ending a cliffy. Sorry! I'll update ASAP so you can know what happens next. Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Twilight. I do own a computer to write stuff about it on though. :-)**

* * *

Chapter

I yawned and rolled over, hearing a very out of place "Oof." That noise did not come from me.

"Emmett, roll over, you weigh a ton." I heard someone say. Why was there a girl in my bed?

I rolled over, scratched my head and turned to look at the girl in question. It was Rosalie. Ohh, right. She came over last night. . .Oh, crap. Hopefully dad didn't check on me last night.

Rosalie must have sensed that there was something wrong because she said, "Don't worry, your dad doesn't know I'm here."

I nodded. I was normally never so confused in the morning. Ugh. I had the most terrible headache. "Uhh." I groaned, getting up to get some type of medicine. Rose followed me.

"Your dad left for work."

I grunted in acknowledgment. I dug through the medicine cabinet until I found what I was looking for. Taking the two pills I needed, I went down to the kitchen to get some water.

"What's wrong? Why do you need Tylenol?" Rose asked.

"Headache." I said, swallowing the two pills. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Rose. "Where are Bella and Alice? Do they know you're here? What about your mom? Jasper and Edward are coming over later. I'm not sure if it's alright with my dad for you three to be here." I rambled.

"Emmett." She said. "Bella and Alice know I'm here. My mom thinks I'm with them. Ask your dad." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'll call him." I mumbled, walking to the phone.

I dialed his work number.

"Hello? This is Julie."

"Hey Julie. Is my dad there?"

"Oh, Emmett! Hi there baby boy! How are you?" Julie was like my mother.

"Good."

"That's good. Here's your dad. Come by and visit me."

"Sure Julie. I'll bring my girlfriend later today too."

"Ohh. Good, good."

I chuckled and my dad came on the phone.

"Emmett?"

"Hey. Dad? Is it okay if Edward, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie come over later today?"

He sighed. "If you do anything stupid, all of your friends are banned from the house. Including your girlfriend."

"Yeah, thanks dad. I'll be over later with Rose. I promised Julie I'd stop by."

"She misses you kid."

"Yeah, I know. See you later."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at Rose. "Dad said it was fine. We have to go to his work, Julie wants to meet you. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Go get dressed and we can go." She kissed me quickly.

I dashed up the stairs and pulled on some clothes. Grabbing my Jeep keys, I ran back down the stairs. "Kay, lets go. Want a piggyback ride?"

"Sure." She giggled, jumping on my back.

I walked out the door, making sure it was locked, then ran full out to my Jeep. Rose laughed the entire way. I helped her in, buckled her and ran around to the driver's side. I buckled and started it up.

On our way there, we saw some flashing lights. "Looks like an accident."

"Yeah. Wonder what happened?" Rose mumbled. "Looks like a yellow Porsche and a SUV hit each other. It doesn't look too good."

I gasped. "Doesn't Alice own a yellow Porsche? What are the odds that someone else does? Rosie, I think that's Ali." I said, horrified. What is Alice was dead?


	8. Hospitals

**Okay you guys, I felt really bad for leaving you with that nasty cliffhanger... Sorry. And to top it off, I have been totally swamped with school work (add sarcastic "yay" here) and haven't had the time to sit and write. I know you all must hate me now, but all I'm hoping is that you still are willing to bear with me and read and review. I'm putting an author's note on the bottom you might want to read. Thanks guys. :-)**

* * *

Chapter 7 Hospitals

We sped to the accident. I flung myself out of the car and ran to the gurney that had someone on it. "Ali? Alice?!" I yelled. An officer stopped me.

"Sir, you can't be here."

"What?!" I screamed. "Alice needs me. Move."

"Emmett!" Alice screamed. I pushed past the cop and ran the rest of the way to Alice. "Emmett. I didn't see him coming. It hurts." She whimpered.

I looked at Alice's stomach and what I saw horrified me. She had a pole that was as big as my arm sticking out of it. "Oh. My. God." I whispered, almost falling over. "Get it our of her!" I screamed to the paramedic. "Take her to the hospital! Are you stupid? She could die!"

"Emmett, ride with me in the ambulance." Alice pleaded. Rose came up to us then.

"I'll take the Jeep over to the hospital and meet you there." Rose told us. "I'll call Jasper and Bella too."

"Thanks Rosie." I sighed, kissing her quickly before climbing in the ambulance.

The ride to the hospital was torture. Alice whimpered in pain every couple minutes. I hated seeing her in pain. We both grew up together, she was my sister. "Please be okay." I whispered.

When we got to the hospital, they rushed Alice to the O.R. I met Jasper, Rose, Bella, and Edward in the waiting room.

"What happened?" Jasper shouted.

"She hit someone and has a freaking pole sticking out of her stomach. It's bad Jazz." I started to cry. Why was life so hard?

"Oh no." Jasper choked out. He collapsed and I had to catch him.

"She's going to make it Jasper. She is strong enough." I said.

"You got that right. She's the strongest person I know." Bella mumbled.

For the next four hours we sat and talked about all the good times we had with Alice. The nurses came in frequently to ask us if we needed anything. I was excited when the doctor finally came in.

"Are you here for Alice Brandon?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "How is she?"

"She made it through surgery. Luckily, the pole missed all major arteries, and she should make a full recovery. She was very lucky. "

"Can we go see her?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet, she's still in recovery, but I can have one of the nurses call to tell you when you can. You guys might want to go get some sleep."

"I have to call my dad." I said, walking outside, Rosalie following me.

I dialed my dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Julie. I need to talk to my dad."

"Hi Emmett. How come you never showed?"

"Alice got in a car accident." I heard a gasp come from the other end. "She's okay now though."

"I'll put your dad on."

"Thanks."

"Hello? Emmett?"

"Dad, Alice is in the hospital. She was in a car accident and a pole pierced her through the stomach."

"Oh my. Is she okay?"

"Yeah. The doc said she would heal okay."

"That's good. When I'm done with work, I'll come by and visit."

"Okay. Bye dad."

"Bye." I hung up and sniffled.

"Emmett?" Rose asked in a quiet voice. I turned to look at her. "I hate to see you cry." She said.

I quickly pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her until I was desperate for air. "I love you Rosalie. More than anything." I said, pressing my lips to her, harder than before. Our kiss got more intense, her hands anchored themselves in my hair and my hands were at her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"I love you too Emmett. More than anything." She whispered once we broke apart once more. I couldn't believe it. This angel loved me and Alice was going to be okay.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter.....**

**Okay you guys, I've looked at my other stores, and this one hasn't been getting as much reviews as the other ones. Don't get me wrong, there are quite a few people who added this to their story alerts, but I would like to know what you think. This helps me be a better writer for you. So before I update on this, I want at least 10 reviews. I really would like to know what you think. If you have any ideas or suggestions, that'd be great, I might use them. (All the credit would go to you of course). Thanks again you guys. :-D Soooo..... Oh, wait...I forgot... Disclaimer: I do not own this....But I do own a totally awesome yellow hat. And review! Thankies!  
**


	9. Jasper Problems

**I know, it;s short....Please don't hate me. You can thank The Evil Little Pixie for me even updating...Without her, this chapter probably would have came a lot later. Everyone say hi to her! I want at least 5 reviews. Four and I might update. Depends on the mood I'm in. :-D**

* * *

Chapter 7

Alice had to go to physical therapy after the accident. She always asked me to drive her. Never did she ask Jasper. It's like after the crash, they were growing further and further apart. I decided to ask her about it one day.

"Ali? Why haven't you and Jasper been hanging out like you used to?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Alice." I said. "You know what I mean. You're avoiding Jasper."

"Emmett. Have you seen my scar?" she asked.

"No. I haven't." She yanked up her shirt over her stomach. There was a large round scar in the middle.

"Emmett, Jasper doesn't need to see this. He thinks it's his fault that I got it."

"Ali, haven't you ever seen Jasper shirtless?" Jasper has scars covering his body. His real dad used to beat the poor kid.

"No, he never lets me." She whispered.

"Well, I think you two need to sit down and talk about this. If he doesn't love you for your flaws, he doesn't deserve you." I stated simply. We pulled up to the clinic. "Do you want me to pick you up, or Jasper." She thought for a minute.

"Jasper." She finally said.

"Okay. I'll tell him. Have fun Ali Kat."

She snickered at my nickname for her. "Sure, Emmie Bear."

When she was inside, I sped back to Jasper's house so I could have some alone time with Rose. Jasper was going to hang with Edward because Bella was working today.

"You, Jazz. You gotta pick up Ali when she gets done." I told him as he left.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Sweet." He headed out and I snuck up to Rosalie's room, so I could surprise her.

I looked inside and she was in a pair of sweat pants and was typing away on her laptop. "Hiya Rosie. What are you doing?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Hey, Em." She kissed me. "Writing a poem for my English Comp. class."

"Can I read it?" I asked, looking over her shoulder. I read it out loud. " 'This is so wrong/ But it feels so right/ I just want/ To have you in my arms tonight. You're like a glimpse of heaven/ Your smile sends my heart to a flutter/ Your touch sends me into a daze/ I'm so dazzled by you. I just want/ You run my fingers through your hair/ Look deep into your eyes/ Hear you say you love me too. I'm addicted to you/ There's no doubt that it's true/ Because I always/ Want more of you. From the moment I laid eyes on you/ I believed that/ Love at first sight was true/ 'Cause baby, I fell for you. You were there to catch me/ I knew that/ Right then and there/ That you fell for me too. You have my heart/ And I yours/ Baby, take care of mine/ And I'll take care of yours. I've never been so happy/ In all of my life/ Then I have been/ Since the moment I laid eyes on you.' Rose, that's beautiful." I murmured to her.

She blushed. "Thanks. I wrote it for you."

I was at a loss for words. She was amazing. The best girl that anyone could have. She was so unselfish. She seemed vain and spoiled, but I think that really, deep down, she was hurting. It was my goal to figure out why.

* * *

**The poem is called 'The Moment I Laid Eyes On You' by yours truly. :-D I know, I'm not that great, but I try. Tell me what you think!**


	10. Important

Sorry guys. My laptop crashed….I can't type at all….I'm currently using my main computer quick….I'm not supposed to. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. It's not my fault Gregory (my laptop) decided to go into a coma. I'll update when I get the chance or Gregory gets fixed. Whichever comes first. Happy Holidays!

Emmett's-Luver.

P.S. Sorry. =(


End file.
